dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flying Dragons OST
Six Flying Dragons OST Part 1 ;Information *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 OST Part 1 / Six Flying Dragons OST Part 1 *'Artist:' Kim Bo Kyung *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2015-Oct-28 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' SBS Contents Hub (SBS콘텐츠허브) and MCC Entertainment (MCC엔터테인먼트) ;Track Listing Six Flying Dragons OST Part 2 ;Information *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 OST Part 2 / Six Flying Dragons OST Part 2 *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2015-Nov-11 *'Number of Tracks:' 7 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment *'Agency:' SBS Contents Hub and MCC Entertainment ;Track Listing Six Flying Dragons OST Part 3 ;Information *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 OST Part 3 / Six Flying Dragons OST Part 3 *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2015-Dec-01 *'Number of Tracks:' 8 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment *'Agency:' SBS Contents Hub and MCC Entertainment ;Track Listing Six Flying Dragons OST Part 4 ;Information *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 OST Part 4 / Six Flying Dragons OST Part 4 *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2015-Dec-08 *'Number of Tracks:' 7 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment *'Agency:' SBS Contents Hub and MCC Entertainment ;Track Listing Six Flying Dragons OST Part 5 ;Information *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 OST Part 5 / Six Flying Dragons OST Part 5 *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2016-Jan-19 *'Number of Tracks:' 7 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment *'Agency:' SBS Contents Hub and MCC Entertainment ;Track Listing Six Flying Dragons OST Part 6 ;Information *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 OST Part 6 / Six Flying Dragons OST Part 6 *'Artist:' Lee Ji Yoo *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2016-Feb-02 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment *'Agency:' SBS Contents Hub and MCC Entertainment ;Track Listing Six Flying Dragons OST Part 7 ;Information *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 OST Part 7 / Six Flying Dragons OST Part 7 *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2016-Mar-07 *'Number of Tracks:' 5 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment *'Agency:' SBS Contents Hub and MCC Entertainment ;Track Listing Six Flying Dragons OST Part 8 ;Information *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 OST Part 8 / Six Flying Dragons OST Part 8 *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2016-Mar-30 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment *'Agency:' SBS Contents Hub and MCC Entertainment ;Track Listing Six Flying Dragons OST ;Information *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 OST / Six Flying Dragons OST *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2016-Apr-04 *'Number of Tracks:' 23 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment *'Agency:' SBS Contents Hub and MCC Entertainment ;Track Listing *Source Lyrics So It Was You *'Composers:' Kim Se Jin, Park Chan *'Lyrics:' Mitty The Time is You *'Composers:' Oh Seung Eun *'Arrangers:' Oh Seung Eun, Kang Myung Soo *'Lyrics:' Mitty Muyiyiya * Composer: Warak * Lyrics: Kim Young Hyun, Park Sang Yun, Warak In the Middle of the World *'Composers:' VIP *'Lyrics:' VIP Cover My Two Eyes *'Composers:' Tae Bongi, Deeno *'Arrangers:' Tae Bongi, Psyzer *'Lyrics:' Kim Hyo Sun Don't Come Telling Me Goodbye *'Composer:' Kim Jae Hwan *'Lyrics:' Kim Myung Suh Song of Chungsan I *'Composers:' Unknown *'Lyrics:' Unknown *'Arrangers:' Warak Song of Chungsan II *'Composers:' Unknown *'Lyrics:' Unknown *'Arrangers:' Lee Jong Han ;Notes *Chungsan Byulgok is an old Korean poem/song from Goryeo Dynasty. (Source: Korean Wikipedia) *The word '청' literally means 'Blue'. The Blue Mountain is described as Utopia world without harsh life and loneliness. (Source: Kim Taehan) *In Korean, '청산 靑山' means a verdant (wooded) green mountain. (Source: homura) See Also *List of OSTs released in Korea in 2016 *List of OSTs released in Korea in 2015 Category:KOST